His mind will let him remember when he's ready
by TeenagersScareMe
Summary: Iruka's got a new mission, it's an "in towner" and he's in charge of someone who no one knows. No one's ever even seen this guy, he's got no records. Only Godaime knows his secret origin. KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

Yea, I watched some movies while I had no internet, so… now I'm practically spewing ideas.

**DEAL WITH IT.**

I'll try not to bother you with too many details about my life at the moment, I have no internet connection, hence my lax in updates, but hey… I got a new story out, and

**OH MY GOSH IT HAS A PLOT**

You may all faint now.

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

The boys are at their current age, whatever it may be xD

---------------------------------------------------------

Confusion, excitement, anger, frustration, terror. He was sent out alone, and was completely lost, he had no idea where the enemy was, how many there were… and if he used his sharingan, he'd never be able to tell the village where Sound was. He remembered Tsunade, she'd specifically told him, "go… scout out Sound; but come back in one piece, if the mission gets risky, abandon it and return home with any information." She has looked at him almost as if she pitied him, "Please… at least… **try** to be safe…" She had turned away from him, and waved him off with her hand. He had to get out of there, and complete the mission underneath the mission. He was scouting, spying… this was an information gathering assignment, he was never meant to actually get **in**; that was never intended. She just wanted to know **where** Sound was.

A sharp pain erupted in his neck, he'd been careless. The enemy had hit a group of nerves around the spine, he'd be unconscious in a few seconds. More pain, this time to his skull. He blacked out about a mile north of Konaha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… this man, why do I have to be the one?"

"You're the only person I know who has enough patience to put up with an idiot, who's been trained to kill with the precision better than any true shinobi."

"I'm truly honored by the trust you put on my shoulders Hokage-sama. But… my job at the academy… I very well can't leave twenty pre-genins alone. They'll eat up any poor soul you try to replace me with." He fidgeted. This new mission, even though it was an 'in towner' was S-rank. Big stuff. Big news. **Big** deal.

"Iruka, don't worry, the man your assigned to isn't going to kill you on the spot," she waved her hand as if she could sweep away his worries, "I've assigned Nara Shikamaru as your replacement for the last month of this school year. The ninja who has memory loss will most likely remember things immediately."

He didn't like how things were going. He was now on an S-rank mission, an 'in towner', and he was going to be taking care of a shinobi he's never met, "ah… Hokage-sama?"

"Yes?" she looked up at him from some papers on her desk.

"Who am I taking care of?" a slight frown graced his lips as he looked upon his leader, she was… smirking at him?

"He is to be called whatever you wish to name him. Now go, I have work to do." She had seen the worried look on his face, "Don't worry; his mind will let him remember when he's ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched the clouds outside the window, one of them was shaped like a clown… a very strange clown with cat ears and a puppy tail… the other one was shaped kinda like a lop-sided boat… with no sail, so it was more like a canoe… but it was definitely a boat… he decided to look over at the person who'd entered the room, the man had a deep tan color to him, even darker brown hair, the man smiled warmly at him. He just stared blankly, not wanting to show any emotion yet… he couldn't remember where he was, he couldn't remember **who** he was.

"Hello, my name is Iruka Umino, please… just call me Iruka. Hokage-sama has assigned me to be your caretaker until your memory returns. What's your name?"

"I obviously have no idea, since I lost my memory." He replied, free of any emotion at all.

"Ah… right…" he rubbed the back of his head blushing, "sorry 'bout that… uh… I'm a school teacher, I teach at the ninja academy down the road."

"Why did you tell me that?" again, monotone.

"I want you to know that you can trust me with anything." The man smiled at him again, a tad bit warmer than earlier. "I want to be a friend to you, more than just some guy who makes sure you're eating right. Alright?"

Kakashi nodded, he wondered who the heck this… 'Iruka' was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He thought back to his first meeting with the amnesia patient. He wasn't quite sure what to name him…

He had gone to the man's apartment, no one had even known he'd lived there, or when he'd moved in. This man really was a great shinobi, he'd completely destroyed all evidence of even **renting** space. No signatures, no friends. This man had nothing to live for except missions. Even in the mission room Iruka had never seen this man. He was a complete mystery to everyone.

He scratched the scar across his nose. Then settled for simply rubbing the bridge of his nose between his eyes, trying to get some sort of idea what he should be named. From his first opinion of the man, he was definitely stubborn, deadly, and completely cold-hearted. It had seemed like the man had had no emotions… none. He shivered at the coldness in the man's eye.

Tsunade had bandaged his left eye, she said there had been some structural damage done to it. When Iruka had asked why a jounin wasn't taking this mission on, she had listed names of shinobi out of the country.

There was Sarutobi, Asuma. He was in the land of waves, doing some scouting, and helping out in general.

Maito, Gai. He was training his students, and helping the young Rock, Lee while he recovers from surgery.

Hatake, Kakashi was trying to track down Uchiha, Sasuke. But no one was supposed to know that one. His other students, Sakura and Naruto, were busy training under Sannin. **They** didn't even know about it.

And then there was Kurenai and Mitarashi, Anko. They were currently helping Ibiki (yes, the infamous interrogator). Some bodies had shown up recently, and they had to figure out who's they were. Apparently, they'd been so mutilated they were having trouble finding out just **where** they were from. Let alone **who** they were.

He sighed and walked back into the room the man was in. He gazed down at him. He had dirty looking hair, kind of like snow when too many people had walked on it. He wondered just how many people, had trod on this man's soul. He smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke, his head was higher and the pillow was a little… less… soft. He turned to look at the offending pillow, when he realized his head was in someone's lap. He looked up to see who, and it was that weird… teacher guy.

He was tempted to smile at the young man, who'd obviously just sat down next to him on the bed, he wondered why he'd given up the pillow for this man's hard-muscled thigh. He poked the teacher in the gut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka practically jumped off of the bed; landing on the floor with a lovely thud, "Yuki! Don't do that!" his face was burning with embarrassment.

"Yuki?" was the only reply he got. Kakashi propped himself up on his right arm to look at the young man.

"Oh erm… yea, I was told to give you a name… I figured Yuki would be a good one…" Iruka's cheeks darkened a tad more.

"Why such a feminine name? And honestly… 'Snow' ?" Kakashi practically rolled his eyes.

"well… uhm… y'see, I uh… well. You're hair's a really nice silvery color, kinda like snow… and… yea…" he rubbed the scar on his nose trying to hide the fact that he thought Yuki was kind of a feminine-looking man.

Kakashi mulled it over, so his name is 'Yuki'. He frowned inwardly, wonder what deity he'd pissed off. Or if there were vengeful spirits, then he shrugged and smiled warmly at the teacher. "ah… I'm afraid I've forgotten your name…"

"Iruka." He stared at Yuki, wonder why he was suddenly being so sweet.

"Iruka," he smiled again, "Thank you for… well," his cheeks burned slightly, "giving me a name and all..."

Yuki's smile seemed genuine. So he smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, we were told we'd get internet on Tuesday… dirty bastards lied to us, we get it on Friday (I hope I get to post this on Friday… if not I'll feel really bad…)

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI**

The boys are at their current age, whatever it may be xD

---------------------------------------------------------

(I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, it takes place a few weeks after Naruto-kun started training with Jiraiya-sama)

Iruka had gone to Yuki's apartment again, and… after getting a better look around, decided this was unacceptable. He went to Yuki-san's closet, opened it up, and nearly fainted. The man had about eight ( 8 ) jounin outfits. All of which were dirty.

He noticed a little set of drawers, and sighed. He pulled open the first drawer and blushed. The man had some very… interesting underwear. He put some boxers (a few had Make-out Paradise theme) in a navy blue back-pack he'd brought along. He noticed some kunai… (oh yes, because we all know that Kakashi has many fan-girl threats to his personal privacy when it come to changing his underwear… sarcasm… I think) He decided to leave the weapons where they were.

He went through the second drawer and found some civilian wear. He smiled, and picked up the shirt on top, it was a deep blue, not navy mind you, just a very rich blue; like the ocean at dusk. He picked up a pair of matching pants and frowned. Didn't Yuki have any jeans? He'd let the poor guy borrow some until he had enough extra cash to buy him a pair of his own.

He opened up the third and final drawer, he had to shake it a bit because it got stuck, but when it finally pulled free he gasped. A kunai had shot by his head, he'd gotten very lucky. He looked at the contents, there was an ANBU uniform in it. He gulped. Obviously Yuki was stronger than he'd been led to believe.

He folded the uniform, and put it back in the drawer. He shivered slightly, this man was obviously very… dangerous. He'd have to be careful. He looked at his watch. He had about thirty ( 30 ) minutes to get back to the hospital. He quickly grabbed a pair of pajamas. (He'd tossed some clothing he'd found on the floor into the wash, so Ka---Yuki, now had a clean pair of pajamas -smiles evilly- )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frowning, he dashed to the hospital, he paused outside Yuki's door. The light was off, so he'd probably be asleep. He inched open the door, and slunk in. Which… thinking back on it now; was probably a bad idea, considering Yuki had purposely hidden himself in the shadows, and was going to use the scalpel (used for the 'surgery' on his left eye to re-build it's structure) to slit his throat…

He froze, something sharp, was on his neck. There was a presence behind him. He was in trouble, more importantly… "What have you done to Yuki?" he growled.

Kakashi fully intended to end his captor's life. He was the Sharingan Kakashi for heaven's sake! He froze. That… That voice. "Iruka?" he croaked. His throat felt like he hadn't drank anything for days, and spent too many nights screaming in pure agony.

Iruka twisted around and came face-to-face with Yuki. "oh thank goodness your alright Yuki-san, I was afraid you'd been hurt…" relief flooded through him.

"Yuki…? Iruka… No, I'm---"

"Patient-san! Get back in bed!" the nurse practically swept Kakashi onto the rock they dared to call a 'bed'.

"No, wait! You don't underst---" He was silenced by the woman's hand. He shivered, they had to know what happened, the lab, the researchers, Orochimaru… the location of Sound, **what they were doing to the children**.

He blacked out, too many memories. Overload from his sharingan. Too real… the test tubes, the needles… the… the strain… too much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… he came back for a little bit?" Iruka looked at Tsunade questioningly.

"Yes. The real person, not the Yuki you're learning about, but the actual person; came back for a short while. It's a shame he passed out, he's become oblivious again…" She looked over at Yuki, and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, sorry it took me so long to update all these blahs I've been working on "An Arrow Pierced My Heart That Day" because I haven't updated it in a while -sweatdrop-

So people, tell me what you think! I have a basic outline for this, but I'm adding extra scenes here and there to make it longer xD It was originally only going to be three chapters, but there's no way I can stop it now!!!

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it's just… it seemed like the perfect place to stop….

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

Warning: THIS IS YAOI

The boys are at their current age, whatever it may be xD

---------------------------------------------------------

Yuki was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and an off-white wife beater (a dude's version of a tank-top). His hair had been brushed, he needed a hair-cut in Iruka's opinion. It laid down neatly, framing his face and causing him to look quite charming. (The nurses blushed when they saw him)

"That explains the scalpel… So, he was trying to kill me then?" He looked a little hurt.

"I'm afraid so, whatever happened to this nin was terrifying." Her eyes echoed his expression.

Yuki realized he was being talked about, sauntered over, and draped his arms around Iruka's shoulders, leaning on him. "Awww Tsunade-sama…" His eye took on a look of sadness that surprised the Hokage, "I would never hurt my 'ittle 'Ruka-chan" He then smiled, his eye took on a slightly sadistic look.

(only Tsunade can see his eye, his head is over Iruka's right shoulder, since his left eye is bandaged; Iruka is left out)

"Infact Tsunade-sama…" he looked/appeared thoughtful for a moment, "I think I'm in love with this sweet young gentleman." He smiled sincerely.

Iruka turned beet red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade thought back to what Kakashi had said about Iruka. She sipped her sake, slightly surprised that the chunin hadn't caught on yet. It was pathetically obvious to those who knew… She had thought for sure he'd figure it out as soon as the older man had decided to tease the poor teacher.

She heard footsteps in the hallway, and put her sake in her personal file cabinet. Picked up a pen, and grumbled at the paper in front of her.

Shizune poked her head into the Hokage office, smiled; glad to see her sempai hard at work. She then left to go back to her reception desk in the main room.

Once Shizune was gone, Tsunade pulled back out her little cup, and began to sip from it delicately. She'd forgotten to replace her near-spent stash, and only had enough for two cups. She then leaned over her work and decided to at least **try **to be tactful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki smiled, Iruka was leading him around by his hand, he smiled at the younger man's pony-tail. It was actually kinda cute… being led around by this man like a lost child… it was kinda endearing.

Iruka led him into a building, and into an elevator. Iruka dropped his hand for a moment to fish around his pockets. Probably for a key or something of the likes. Yuki came up behind the younger man, and wrapped his arms just above the teacher's hips, clasping his hands dangerously close to Iruka's groin. The younger man 'eeped'.

Kotetsu and Izumo entered the elevator, they were probably going to Izumo's place. (Kotetsu and Izumo go back and forth between their apartments.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izumo blushed at the scene infront of him. _Looks like Iruka's got himself a new boyfriend… _He smiled, and nodded to both of them.

Kotetsu on the other hand, put his arms possessively around Izumo, who 'eeped' as well. And raised an eyebrow in challenge to Yuki. Whom glowered, and tightened his grip on Iruka. Both of the men being hugged blushed a terribly deep shade, while the men hugging them glared kunai at each other in some… un-spoken war.

Something about 'being a man' and too much testosterone running through both their systems at the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting out of that embarrassing predicament. Iruka led Yuki to his apartment. He unlocked it, and entered. Yuki stared at the door. Memorizing the number, third floor… room 215… about 6 blocks north of the Hokage Tower. Where Tsunade-sama worked diligently in her office (HA yea right) He mentally wrote that down for later. He blinked; why on earth would he need to remember that for later…?

After walking into the apartment, he looked around, surveying his surroundings. There were quite a few pictures. He picked up the one nearest to him… It looked like a younger Iruka, he was holding up a fishing pole with a big toothy grin. There was a bass on the hook, and a tan man with a high ponytail was grinning in the same fashion. There was an ebony petite woman with deep brown hair, and she had matching eyes. He smiled softly. "Are these kind looking people your parents?" He turned to look at Iruka, who'd froze. He frowned slightly and set the picture down. "I… I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

Iruka turned around, a melancholy smile on his lips, "No, no, I'm not offended. And… yea, those are my parents…" He turned back around, and gestured to a closed door. "That'll be your room. Naruto moved out last month, so… I apologize if it smells like beef ramen."

Yuki gave him a quizzical look. "Ramen?" He grinned at the absurdity of the thought, "Why would it smell li---" he froze after opening the door, it **did** smell like ramen, he gagged, and slammed the door shut. He looked up at Iruka mortified, "that's **disgusting**."


	4. Chapter 4

This is what happens when you lovely people motivate me. Enjoy the fluffiness.

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer

I do not own any Naruto characters

Claimer

I do own this sad excuse for a plot

Warning: THIS IS YAOI

The boys are at their current age, whatever it may be xD

---------------------------------------------------------

_He looked up at Iruka mortified, "that's __**disgusting**__."_

Iruka started laughing at his superior. It was just too funny! This man, was supposed to be an ANBU member… an elite. And here he was complaining about the smell of ramen!

He wiped a tear from his eye, "Alright, I'll help you clean up the floors, the rest you have to do on your own, deal?"

Yuki nodded, a little help was better than no help.

He watched as Yuki bit his lip, concentrating on a dark stain that was obviously spilled beef ramen. He smiled. The older man seemed to really be focusing. His smile turned to a smirk. Time to play a prank.

It wasn't anything elaborate. It was just going to be a simple glomp. He came up behind Yuki, being very sneaky-like. He was positive that he hadn't made a single noise. When he went for the leap… Yuki moved; and he dove head first into a bucket of warm, soapy, slightly beefy… water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Television could be heard in Iruka's living room….

"_Captain planet he's our hero, gunna take pollution down to zero!_

_He's our powers magnified, and he's fighting on the planet's side!_

_Captain Planet he's our hero gunna take pollution down to zero!_

_Gunna help him pull the stronger bad guys who like to loot and plunder_

_You'll pay for this Captain Planet!_

_We're the planetiers, you can be one too!_

_Cuz saving our planet is the thing to do_

_Looting and polluting is not the way, hear what Captain Planet has to say!_

_The power is yours!"_

(Copyright to the people who wrote the dang song. _**I DID**_ _**NOT**_ _**WRITE IT**_!!!)

-------

"You're actually watching that?" He looked over his shoulder to see Iruka just coming out of the shower in a towel.

"Yep!" he said ecstatically. "It's actually rather educational, it teaches younger generations just how dire a state the earth's ecosystem is in today."

"You realize that show's over twenty years old…"

Yuki blinked. "What's your point?"

Iruka smiled, then hugged Yuki, "Nothing I guess… it's time to go to bed though…"

Yuki smirked, then poked Iruka's thigh, "Ha, you're naked."

Iruka turned bright red when he realized his towel had fallen around his ankles, grabbed it up, and dashed back into the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that embarrassing episode, Iruka had gone to bed, and told Yuki that when he got tired, he should do the same.

Problem was though… he couldn't sleep. He felt… nervous. Like something bad was going to happen. He peeked through the blinds on the window in his ramen reeking room; a shadow moved. His eye darkened, he didn't like this at all… He let it drop, and looked around nervously.

To take his mind off things, he decided to inspect the room. He noticed some posters about training… His eye widened when he saw a scarecrow. It unnerved him. The poor thing had silver hair that flayed to the left, a black eye, and his head band crossed over his left eye… the man appeared to be wearing some weird… suit with a green vest. He chuckled. This had to be a child's toy.

Child… Iruka had mentioned someone named 'Naruto' that had lived in this room a month before he himself had moved in, looking around it seemed pretty bleak to be a child's room. The walls were eggshell white, the bed had a deep crimson color to it, the pillows a navy blue… There was a lamp, it's shade was a mustard yellow. There was also an empty book shelf; oh wait. It had a scroll. Further inspection proved that it was a scroll on how to make ramen… how dull.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He vaguely heard his alarm clock ringing. It was Saturday, he had no school… no reason to get up early, he'd just let the dang thing shut itself up. He was warm and content… He felt Yuki's strong arms wrapped around him, bringing him comfort. He could feel the older man's body behind his, he smiled to himself… how cute… Yuki was spoonin---- wait a minute. "Yuki?" he turned around, his eyes widened. He was quite literally, nose-to-nose with the older man. Who opened a deep blue eye in return.

"Hmm…?"

"W-why are you in my bed?"

Yuki gently kissed Iruka's nose. "Got scared…" he mumbled as he pushed his face into the crook of Iruka's neck; just like a cat.

Iruka stuttered, "b-but why **my** bed?!"

Yuki looked up calmly at Iruka with the innocence only a five-year-old civilian child could muster. "You make me feel safe."

Iruka's heart melted. He shifted so that he could wrap his arms around the blue (right) eyed man.

Yuki smiled softly, and immediately curled up into Iruka's chest. Rubbing his face against the tanned man's neck.

To Iruka… it felt like he was wrapped in a really soft, warm, protective (and fuzzy!) blanket. That the world was something more than just… war, hatred, and death. He felt… at peace with himself. He was comforting; he was useful to another person. He could help more than just children. He smiled, and wrapped his arms a little tighter around the man.

Iruka and Yuki fell asleep; one who was slipping... holding the broken together, and the broken, keeping the one from slipping away.


End file.
